Light on the Snowfield
by Aquamarine Shadows
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou is a kinder person than most would think. HitsugayaxOC drabble collection, mostly friendship based, but an innocent romance can occur at some point. Prompts taken from livejournal's 100-situations blog.
1. Tired

**A/N: I do not own Bleach. This is the first thing I've written in over a year. Just a bit of rambling nonsense. :)**

**[1] Tired**

* * *

_Just for one minute. I'll close my eyes just for a minute now. No one's around to see, anyway. Let's see, what else do I have to do now? Well, I have to sign all of this... stack... of... paper... wor-_

Thud.**  
**

"Ouchieeeeee!"

"What are you doing, Kirie?" My short, yet seemingly tall captain glared at me from over my shoulder, uninterested in the newly acquired red bump on forehead. I mentally cursed the edge of the desk that I hit my head on.

"Taichou, I was just... uh.. um..."

"Sleeping?"

"Yes! That's it! I was just slee-" I stopped myself in the middle of my sentence. For a moment, I thought he was going to freeze my ankles to my chair and my hand to my pen, so that I would keep working. Instead, he took the papers from my desk and the pen from my hand. My watch read 2:32 am.

"I don't need you drooling all over the paperwork I have to turn into Yamamoto-soutaichou," he said in a very calm and quiet manner. He straightened up the stack of paper on his own desk, then picked me up from my middle and set me down gently on the couch.

"Go to sleep." Hitsugaya-taichou took off his haori and put it over my shoulders.

_Hitsugaya Toushirou is a kinder person than most think._

* * *

Name is pronounced "Kir-ee-ay". Probably not an actual Japanese name. I just kept seeing Kyrie in my mind from Eureka Seven AO and the name was screaming at me to be used. This might just be 100 drabbles on Hitsugaya, I'm not sure. Reviews are kind, even though I'm not really trying to accomplish anything with this. It was really random that I wrote it. And a bit drastic to publish. But I'm looking for an excuse not to study for organic chemistry...

~SM


	2. Stash

**A/N: Everyone knows that I don't own Bleach.**

**[2] Stash**

* * *

No one knew about Hitsugaya-taichou's addiction to thin mints.

That is, no one knew except for me.

Every morning, he opened a package, ate a few cookies, and periodically ate them throughout the day, when no one was looking. One time, while I was on my break, I caught him eating them. A few days later, I switched out his stash with some cookies that Matsumoto-fukutaichou baked, covered with chocolate _and a few additives._ He normally came into work about ten minutes early, so I waited patiently for him to go to his file cabinet in the other room. When he finally arrived, I could tell by the click of the key in the file cabinet and the sound of him opening the box.

It was just a matter of a few seconds before...

"MATSUMOTO! KIRIE!"

And with that, Hitsugaya-taichou's stash was no longer. At least, not one that I've been able to find.

_Didn't anyone ever tell him that chocolate stunts your growth?_

* * *

Again, short little ficlets. :3 At least I'm writing something at all... right? Even if there is no point.

~SM


	3. Present

**A/N: I don't own Bleach.**

**[3] Present**

* * *

"Taichou, would you like to go outside in the snow?"

"Why, Kirie?"

"Because it's fun! You would enjoy it!"

Obviously the man hadn't a clue as to what the word fun even meant.

"No time for 'fun.' I have all I can enjoy right here," he said as he picked up his coffee cup and flipped the page of a pile of documents he was signing.

* * *

_Two hours later_

"Taichou, _now _would you like to go outside?"

"No."

* * *

_Four hours later_

"Taichou, it's past time to go home. Are you_ sure _you w-"

"No!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, just go outside already!" I grabbed my short captain by his shihakusho and dragged him out the door. I plopped him down on the ground just in front of the life size ice sculpture I carved of Hyorinmaru using my zanpakuto. I spent all afternoon on the sculpture and all evening trying to get him to come outside to see it. On Hyorinmaru's side, I engraved "Happy first day of winter, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

His cheeks tinted slightly, in addition to the red on his cheeks from the cold wind. He stumbled for words. "Kirie, I..." I stared him down in a way that was supposed to say, "I told you so," but it may have looked like I was just making a silly face.

"Wait, you didn't do any work today just so you could do this?!" he yelled.

"Geez, don't expect another present from me ever. Don't be such an old prune, Taichou!"

"Old prune?! We're the same age! Get back in the office and do your work, Kirie!"

With that, I ran back home feeling giddy, before Hitsugaya-taichou could sentence me to another late night in the office.


	4. Fever

**A/N: I don't own Bleach.**

-A cliché little chapter, and actually, not so little of a chapter. Partly inspired by like the first episode of Supernatural and a few songs by Florence + The Machine.

**[4] Fever**

* * *

After weeks of boring office work, Yamamoto-soutaichou assigned us a mission in the world of the living. Matsumoto-fukutaichou and myself were sent to Karakura-chou to investigate a recent disturbance regarding the death of a young woman. The woman, after disappearing for a few days, was found dead in an abandoned school building with a stab wound in her chest a strange black mark on her left ankle. We split up in the abandoned school to find the apparent culprit.

"Purify those who deceive, Ayakashi!" My zanpakuto's spirit appeared as a ghostly pair of young children, with water flowing from every part of their bodies. I ordered them to walk far ahead of me, to draw out any hollow. I felt like my body was beginning to drag, and I started to suddenly feel very cold.

"Kirie-chan? Are you sick?" Matsumoto-fukutaichou said from behind me. I rubbed my eyes and turned around.

"Maybe. I don't know." Suddenly the vice-captain that was before me began to fade, and I heard the screeching of a hollow. It grabbed my leg and lifted me into the air, but then Ayakashi appeared back at my side. "Drown him," I said as I stabbed the hollow's mask with my sword. Water began to flow out of the hollow's eyes and mouth, and I heard his last screech before he was devoured by a bright light.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Mission accomplished!" I giggled, a bit delusional. When she rushed to my side, I stumbled a bit and fell into her arms.

"Kirie-chan, you're running a fever!" She picked me up and took me back to Soul Society. I was half asleep when we arrived back at the office, but I could vaguely hear Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Hitsugaya-taichou talking.

"What happened, Matsumoto?"

"I'm not even sure, Taichou. She has a fever. I'll give you a report tomorrow," she said. When she handed me to him, I don't think she was expecting me to start rambling on about Taichou being a meanie chibi-captain who never has any fun.

He sighed, "You're lucky I'm not going to just stick you in a freezer to get your fever down." For some reason, I started flirting with Hitsugaya-taichou instead of insulting him. He carried me back home, paying no attention to my delusional blabbering. He tucked me into my bed and put a cold, wet rag over my forehead.

"You'd better be at work tomorrow morning," he said half jokingly, then kissed my cheek.

* * *

_And the arms of the ocean_  
_So sweet and so cold_  
_And all this devotion I never knew at all_  
_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released_  
_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

-Never Let Me Go, Florence + The Machine


	5. Comfort

A/N: Own Bleach, I do not. May the 4th be with you. :D

**[5] Comfort**

* * *

As I sat on top of the roof of the Tenth Division main office, I enjoyed the view of the graduation ceremony taking place at the Shinigami Academy. Finally, after a long winter, spring had arrived. A few of the newly graduated Shinigami lit up a couple hot air paper lanterns and sent them off into the sky.

_Such a nice day. No filing, no hand cramps, and most importantly, no Tai-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the beginning of the firework show at the graduation ceremony and the slamming of the office door. I watched a dark figure walk out the door and look around. Judging by what appeared to be a white head of hair, I assumed the person was Hitsugaya-taichou, angry as always.

"Kirie, are you up there?" he said flatly.

I yawned. "May I help you, Taichou?"

"_Where _is all the office furniture?"

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou and I..." I paused with another yawn, "decided your office needed some changing up."

"So you got rid of everything?" He sighed exasperatedly.

"No, Taichou. It's in the back room." I closed my eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Tell me."

"Sorry, Taichou. No can do." I turned on my side to face him, using my arm as a makeshift pillow. He had his hands on his hips and a nasty scowl on his face. With a huff, he went back into the office —I assumed to investigate the back room. Matsumoto-fukutaichou and I decided to reupholster the couch and chairs because of all the stains and tears we had made in fabric. The furniture would still be there, like I promised, but the tan fabric of the furniture was replaced with a navy blue. It was supposed to be a surprise.

Hitsugaya-taichou came out to see me again. I was thankful that this time he didn't slam the door. "Why did you go to all the trouble?" he asked from below.

"Because it needed to be done," I answered simply. "How was Hinamori-fukutaichou today?"

"What?"

"You went to visit her, didn't you?"

He sighed again. "Yeah... She's not any better." I knew he would say that. That's why Matsumoto-fukutaichou and I decided to reupholster the furniture –to cheer him up. "Thank you, Kirie."

"You're welcome, Taichou," I mumbled. I was barely awake and too relaxed to say much of anything.

"You're not sleeping up there, are you?" he asked. I made an unintelligible noise that was supposed to be a denial that I was falling asleep, and he jumped onto the roof right next to where I laid and sat down. He didn't say anything for a long time, so I just assumed he was watching the end of the firework show. We stayed there in silence for a long while. When I looked up to see if he was still there, I caught him watching me, with his head resting in his hand. He diverted his eyes away and stared up at the sky.

"Whatcha up to, Taichou?"

"Just thinking." He stretched his arms and laid down, still looking at the stars. I knew he was worrying about Hinamori-fukutaichou, so I stretched my arm behind me and patted his hand.

"She'll be fine, Taichou. Don't worry." He unexpectedly grabbed a couple of my fingers before I could pull my hand away.

"I know." He held onto my fingers for a long time, but I didn't take my hand back. I just let him hold it, as if I were telling him I'd be there for him whenever he needed it.


End file.
